Teenage Dream
by LadyIpod21
Summary: Demyx comes home to find Zexion in a "position".


**Hello, Its LadyIpod21 right here, this is the first Zemyx fan fic I ever wrote I got hooked on the couple by seeing a fan art of it on Deviant's homepage. So, since this is my first Yaoi Lemon please be nice I will accept anything that is a review if you would be nice enough to do that for me :D anyway on to the fanfiction.**

Disclaimer: this fanfic is based on the song Teenage Dream by Katy Perry who I have on my Ipod and I don't own Kingdom Hearts which I want to so badly anyway enjoy my crappy fanfic :D

Zexion wasn't as cold as everyone thought, in fact he was actuality not that bad sure he had a few quirks, I mean everyone did. I was lazy, Axel burned everything he touched, and Roxas was just puzzled about everything. Zexion was always thinking about things, school, work, what to have for meals, if he wanted or had time to eat…he always had something to think about he did it. I figured that out in high school when we both had Chemistry together he was junior and I was a senior, I was older than him by a year, I had to become Zexion's partner, Zexion thought I would get in the way, but I had to prove him wrong, I stayed up late to get our project done and prove Zexion's friendship and during this project Zexion and I had spent time together and got to know each other a little bit better and it turned out Zexion wasn't emotional distant in the first place.

I know it's hard to believe but Zexion and I currently share an apartment that is 7 blocks from the college that we both go to and its only minutes to go downtown. The apartment is owned by Zexion, Zexion has lived in Hollow Bastion his entire life, and I've only lived here since sophomore year. It's been two years since we've first met each other and now he's in his second year of college and I'm in my third year. It sucks, since I don't have any classes with Zexion .I mean I remembered in high school everyone was mixed there was seniors in freshmen English. Also, Zexion and I have different school hours he has his advanced classes in the morning and I have my "lazy" classes at noon right after I eat lunch. Sure I get to see Zexion, but I want to see my friend more often than a hello or see you. I don't even get to see him on weekends because Axel and I have to work, we work as bartenders in the city. After that, when I do come home Zexion is asleep, I get home around two in the morning. We used to see each other so often and now we hardly see each other.

When I do get home from work though Zexion would have supper on the stove, it was good food too, I knew Zexion was an orphan so the orphanage probably taught Zexion how to cook, the reason Zexion cooks and I don't is because we have chores to do around the apartment, Zexion has to dust, vacuum, cook, sweep, I have to wash laundry, dishes and anything that is water based. Zexion doesn't care about my room he just doesn't want some radioactive laundry or dish monster to come out and ruin his apartment that he bought working at the bookstore that he only works on weekends as his adopted parents are friends with the book owner whose name I forgot even though he told me.

Its currently Friday, which is great because I don't have school, I have work which is a lot more exausing than being bored to death by a mathematician who doesn't know what the hell he doing. I haven't gotten that much sleep in the past week because even though Zexion's door was close I could still see the light coming from his room and it bothers me why he would stay up so late for something so important, I decided to brush my natural curiosity about that because I doubt Zexion would tell me, he would say I was dreaming or something along the lines of that. Zexion could be home any minute now and when he gets home he's in his room doing the homework the teacher gives him, which is a lot. Sometimes I will here Zexion get home and sometimes I don't, it was the same thing in the morning Zexion would get up and take a shower for school and because he gets up that early and cleans the house, if it isn't for the water running I wouldn't know Zexion would be up, I should be grateful that he is a quiet roommate.

The door opened and I hope that it's Zexion, I'm in my room at the time getting ready for my four hours of nothingness that is hopeless for me to learn.

"Hey." I heard Zexion speak down the hall to my room. Zexion is home now great now I get to spend some time with him over the weekend, which isn't true we both have work to do. I

I threw on my school blazer, I don't go to a private school it's just mandatory that everyone that lives in this town had to wear a uniform when they go to school, even the pre-schoolers.

I looked at Zexion, when I walked in the living room, his piece of hair in front of his eye, his other eye looking as if he was bored.

"Hey." Zexion said to me as he put his messager bag on the sofa next to the door.

"So how was your day?" I said as I ate a piece of bread. I'm going to act as if I was interested in what he is about to say even though I could care less. I don't care about some physic class that he takes, hell sometimes I can't even understand half the stuff he talks about anyway. But truth is told I did care for him, because he was my friend, and because I have a crush on Zexion.

The only person that really knows I am gay and knows I like Zexion was Axel, and he promises not to tell anyone, not a soul, and I believe him for some crazy reason. I really like Zexion ever since I first saw him in my class, but there was just one problem; Zexion isn't interested in dating, to him dating would just get in the way of his schedule.

"Demyx, did you hear me, you need to get going, and I'm supposed to meet Lexaeus at lunch to discuss our project for our class so if you're ready then go."

Lexaeus was this huge guy that Zexion always hanged out with. Lexaeus doesn't say much which is great, I guess, but I know that he talks to Zexion because how close they are to one another.

"Bye, Zexion." College that I go to is like a block down where Zexion and I live, so it's not that far I just had to walk there I just don't like leaving Zexion with Lexaeus, it's not that that I don't trust Zexion I just don't trust Lexaeus with Zexion.

Class was ok today, I guess, the professor was this old dude, whom was amazing, it isn't that bad a class, but it's not that fun a class neither. The professor doesn't assign homework which is awesome, I had lunch with Axel which was also great, but I didn't have a good time because I knew that Zexion was with Lexaeus and it normally took them at least two hours to come home from just eating "lunch." When I do see Zexion eat, he normally is reading a book which is great because I get to look at him and he knows I'm not looking on days in which we don't go to school, like some holidays and things like that. God, I was only gone for five hours and it felt like I was in there forever I don't know how I did it in high school when I was in a class for eight or more hours. I'm exhausted but I still have to go to work at nine, I like working on the weekend because I make more money that way. Zexion doesn't have to work he just shows up to his "job." His parents just got him whatever he wanted.

Home sweet home, I spoke quietly to myself as I opened the door to our apartment.

"Hey, Zexy." I spoke real softly, he's probably in his cave reading or writing, things emos do in their spare time. Perhaps he didn't hear me.

"Oh, God!" My heart skipped a beat that was Zexion's voice. Zexion's voice came from down the hall, he knew I would be home by know wouldn't he? I put my bag down, by the door. I walked down the hall to where his moaning became louder, in the bathroom. The water is water so Zexion had to be in there What if he was having hot passionate sex with someone in the shower; I wouldn't be able to look at him the same if he was. I suddenly got envious and hard thinking about Zexion naked in shower, wet running water running pouring down his pale naked body.

"Ahh!" I put my hand on the door handle my body isn't listening to me, I'm frozen with fear right now and I can't move. Zexion was in there and now was my chance to see him in the shower. Its now or never. The door opened slowly because I'm so nervous right now. Once the door was opened my heart stopped, Zexion had a glass shower, that doesn't have a place to take a bath in, and Zexion is in there, hand on his cock, his cheeks are flushed and his mouth ajar, his other hand pinching his pink nipple.

I envied the water that ran down his pale body, his body looking paler than usual right now. Steam got stuck in my lungs and I coughed.

Zexion froze and looked right at me, he tried to hide himself with his hands which didn't help because I already saw all of him in all of his glory.

"Demyx wh-what are you doing in here!" His cheeks were flushed a lot more than they were earlier which made him even sexier than he already is.

"Hey, Hey don't worry I just had to go pee, continue doing what you were doing." I smiled, which was probably more of a smirk to him, it's great to have Zexion younger than me because I get to take advantage of him.

"Ok use the toilet then get out please!" I unzipped my pants I took my cock out and pretend to pee, I glanced at Zexion, whom was looking but looked at the wall. I zipped my pants back up.

"Bye Zexion have fun masturbating." he blushed and his turned the other way. I walked to the bathroom door to close it and lock it so, Zexion wouldn't get it out, and I've wanted to do this for a while and right now was my only chance. I unzipped my pants and boxers falling with them, after I did that I took my shirt off and threw it in the sink. Zexion was looking at me with his mouth opened. His eyes closed when I looked at him, he started to pretend to wash his little piece of hair.

"Demyx please get out, I'm straight, please leave."

I pushed myself in the shower that was still running water and pushed him against the wall.

"Zexion I love you!" I whispered into his ear, then licked the inside his earlobe.

"Ahh! Demyx that feels good." Zexion moaned.

"Do you love me too Zexy." I asked in while I slid my hands up and down his sides, his sides being slippery from the shower.

"I-I don't know!" He whispered to me.

"Oh, you don't know." I placed my hand onto his hand, my hand is bigger, which was around his cock and squeezed.

"Demyx, please get out I don't want this, please stop." Zexion you should know that begging only gets me turned only more. I slid my hand up and down his cock, his hips instantly bucked up and his breathing hitched.

"Let me ask this again; do you love me." I pinched the tip of his head.

"I don't," I slid me hand up and down. "Yes, God Yes I love you now please stop!" The bluenette cutie wanted me to stop, I'm not going to. I turned him around to face me, his face his flush like when I interrupted him. I put my hands on his shoulder and kissed him, his lips are tender and soft, my eyes closed when he eased up a little and he closed his blue ones.

"Zexion, I love you, please can I be with you." The bluenette put his arms around me to hug me, I feel him on my leg, which feels overwhelming.

"I don't know if I can." He whispered to me as I kissed his exposed neck and sucked at the skin I latched myself onto. I stopped sucking to look at what I just did and saw the forming hickey that was forming.

"Lea-leave." Zexion tried to say but failed and came out to a moan. I got off of him and stole his towel to wrap it around myself.

"See you later, sorry about this." Zexion isn't doing anything; if he isn't ready I'm not going to push him to do anything he's not ready to do.

He grabbed my arm and I slipped on the floor bringing him with me. Zexion is on top of me no that is not going to happen.

"I apologize, it's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just I'm scared, what if I mess up and you get angry." Zexion's being dumb.

"You don't need to worry, come on I want to be with you please, I'll never leave you!" I tried to look convincing, I would never leave Zexion

Zexion grabbed my hand and led me to his room. This was the second time I was in Zexion's room, books are scattered everywhere, his room has a sexual feeling to it, the queen size bed has a black and red fiber covering on it with red pillows, of course Zexion had the large room, I'm stuck with square box with a twin bed, and I still don't have enough room in it to call it a room. He has a lamp, next to his desk that is on, so Zexion has that candlelight glow on it. I pushed him on the bed and started kissing him, his neck, his face, I took the towel, that was securely around was my waist and bit his nipple.

"Demyx," I went to his navel. "Please don't go down any further." I placed a finger on his lips to shut him up.

I saw the dark blue hair that went down further, so that is Zexion's natural hair colour that's hot. Maybe it's just the lighting, I don't know and right now I don't really care. I see his cock in all its glory. I kissed the tip and he squirmed a little, and then gave a nice long lick. Zexion pulled me up and kissed me I looked into his lustful indigo eyes.

"Zexion are you ready?"

"I'm not sure." The reason I asked because I'm going to enter him later on tonight, but now something else is on my mind. I went back down; I put his cock in my mouth.

"Demyx!" His eyes shot wide open. I swirled my tongue my tongue around the organ. I put his member in my mouth then out.

"Demyx, Demyx," I'm loving the way he's screaming my name likes its some kind of spiritual thing. "I'm going to cum if you don't stop it." That's what I want; I can feel his heart wild, his hands on my hair is tightening.

"That's right cum for me baby." I'm trying to sound as sexy as possible, but this just came out slutty.

"Demyx! I love you!" Zexion moaned as he came, I'm shocked, does he mean it, I've loved him since I fisrt saw him when he was a freshman and I was a sophomore, he's part of the reason I'm gay, I wanted to be with the little emo boy, that was younger than me, I've waited five years for this night, I would sometimes fantasize about him, but if I never got that class with him, there would be none of this.

"So Zexion you are gay." I looked at him in his eyes.

"No, of course not." He's lying

"Then why are you doing this with me?" I put my fingers up to his ass and I pushed in. Zexion writhed in pain, I tried giving him pleasure by holding his cock, but he isn't looking at me. He has both of his eyes close tight, I put my first three fingers in and he's just yelling in pain.

"Zexion are you ok," I'm trying to soothe the slate boy, my voice full of concern, when in truth I want to rape him and want to be rough with him. I went to his ass and spat in it, using my spit as lube, Since Zexion probally didn't have any lube with him, he probally does but I don't feel like searching for it right now.

"Demyx, are you sure this isn't going to hurt." I don't know, I've never done this with anyone before, I'm nervous just as you are, Zexion, I think to myelf.

"You'll be fine, I promise." I lie

"Okay." He whimpered, I put his legs over my shoulder. I slowly entered him, goddamn he's so tight, he gripped the sheets from the pain of being penetrated.

"Demyx!" He moaned, I pushed deeper in him trying to find his sweet spot. As I pushed I, I leaned in and gave Zexion kissed, he pulled me closer to him, he pulled me closer to him.

"Demyx!" his eyes shot opened and started saying words that I didn't understand, he's close, we can both feel it .

"Gaww" Zexion came on my stomach and I came inside of him.

I pulled myself out of Zexion, layed next to him and held him. I could hear his heart beating. I looked into his eyes and saw, that he was tired, I closed my eyes , smelling the scent of our sex in the room.

"You're right, I do love you?" I eyes shot opened and I saw Zexion looking right at me. I sat up and pulled Zexion in my lap. "I've been in love with you ever since I saw you, when you were a freshman. Zexion looked at the sheet, awww I've embarrassed him. For someone that was really smart, he could be so dumb at times. I layed back down and felt him grabbed my arms.

"Thanks for rapping" I smiled

"You welcome, we need to do this more often"

"Yeah" Zexion was tired I don't know what time it was, but I wore him out.

Zexion was sound asleep after a couple of minutes, I feel aslseep next to him, holding him. He made me feel like I was living a teenage dream, the way he turned me on.

**END: So how was it bad, good review and flame if you want I don't care, it was nerve wracking witing this because, I have desktop (yes I'm old T_T) and my mom likes to see what I'm writing sometimes It felt good writing this though I needed to get it off my chest, Byes my little sunflowers.**


End file.
